pwrfandomcom-20200213-history
Report an Abandoned Wiki
Report: Report abondoned wikis below by clicking the button. The following wiki, the [[w:c:CycloManiacs|'CycloManiacs Wiki']], is in need of Revival. The following description has been provided for this wiki: This wiki is about the flash game series CycloManiacs. The founder made several pages, but not knowing how to add pictures from the game, found the wiki rather boring and left, going back occasionally. This wiki needs more editors. Thank you for helping us in our cause! The following wiki, the [[w:c:firefirefire|'Fire Fire Fire Wiki']], is in need of Revival. The following description has been provided for this wiki: It is a wiki about a manga series named Fire Fire Fire with 12 chapters written by SATOU Shouji. The wiki was founded in 2011 and the founder made ten edits and left. Since then no other editor has appeared except for myself. The wiki has no content and all of its articles are blanked out. Any help will be truly appreciated. Thank you for helping us in our cause! The following wiki, the [[w:c:daria|'Daria Wiki']], is in need of Revival. The following description has been provided for this wiki: The following description has been provided for this wiki: The wiki has potential but just needs more editors, neater articles, and better templates. Thank you for helping us in our cause! The following wiki, the [[w:c:johnnycash|'Johnny Cash Wiki']], is in need of Revival. The following description has been provided for this wiki: The Johnny Cash Wiki is a wiki intended to provide information on the life, death, childhood, music, and other aspects of the country and classic rock singer, Johnny Cash. The wiki is in dire need of more of his signature songs, especially. Please, do contribute! Thank you for helping us in our cause! The following wiki, the [[w:c:weezer|'Weezer Wiki']], is in need of Revival. The following description has been provided for this wiki: The following wiki, the Weezer Wiki, is in need of Revival. The following description has been provided for this wiki: The following wiki, the Weezer Wiki, is in need of revival. The following description has been provided for this wiki: Weezerpedia is a new wiki devoted to the 1990-present musical group, Weezer. We need more edits and there's a Weezer fanbase out there, so please consider joining! Thank you for helping us in our cause! The following wiki, the [[w:c:megajump|'Megajump Wiki']], is in need of Revival. The following description has been provided for this wiki: Mega Jump is an Android/iOS app made by Get Set Games, which is a moving jumping game. The wiki has a lot of potential due to the amount of collectibles and characters present in the game - it just needs more editors. Thank you for helping us in our cause! The following wiki, the [[w:c:megarun|'Mega Run Wiki']], is in need of Revival. The following description has been provided for this wiki: Mega Run is an iOS app made by Get Set Games, which is a moving runner game. The wiki has a lot of potential due to the amount of collectibles and characters present in the game - it just needs more editors. Thank you for helping us in our cause! The following wiki, the [[w:c:classof3000|'Class of 3000 Wiki']], is in need of Revival. The following description has been provided for this wiki: The wiki is rather high quality, content-wise and has semi-active editing, but needs more attention due to how much potential it has, to addition of having no active administrators. Thank you for helping us in our cause! The following wiki, the [[w:c:aybs|'Are You Being Served? Wiki']], is in need of Revival. The following description has been provided for this wiki: This wiki, about the British sitcom of the same name has become so abandoned that recent edits are largely just me testing bugs and other people advertising other Are You Being Served? sites. It could be that this site has failed because the show is well outside Wikia's target demographic. Thank you for helping us in our cause! The following wiki, the [[w:c:dadsarmy|'Dad's Army Wiki']], is in need of Revival. The following description has been provided for this wiki: This wiki, about the British sitcom of the same name has had only 7 new pages in 2013, only 4 of which are actually meaningful. It could be that this site has failed because the show is well outside Wikia's target demographic, but Dad's Army reruns still are ratings winners on the BBC, often winning their time slots. It's a real shame to see such a classic series go so neglected by the Wikia community. Thank you for helping us in our cause! The following wiki, the [[w:c:dog|'Dog Wiki']], is in need of Revival. The following description has been provided for this wiki: The Dog Wiki is a wiki that has been abandoned for a while now, and should be revived! Its goal is to provide good information on all sorts of dog breeds. Thank you for helping us in our cause! The following wiki, the [[w:c:http://mightandmagic.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity|'Might & Magic Wiki']], is in need of revival. The following description has been provided for this wiki: Our wiki is a database of Might and Magic series. While new games get created, we still have a handful of users. In addition, we don't have much content from previous games. Adding new articles/content is a primary function in our wiki, but we also accept admiinistrative work (categorising images, tagging unused templates for deletion etc.). Thank you for helping us in our cause! The following wiki, the [[w:c:koisuru-edison|'Koisuru Edison Wiki ']], is in need of revival. The following description has been provided for this wiki: That wiki is about a manga named "Koisuru Edison" written and illustrated by Watanabe Kizuku. The wiki has been abandoned by its founder and bureaucrat and it really needs content. Please help build it! Thank you for helping us in our cause! The following wiki, the [[w:c:nba2k|'NBA 2K Wiki']], is in need of revival. The following description has been provided for this wiki: It is a wiki about the NBA 2K series. Prai7, the founder made 2 edits then left the whole Wikia. BrickCityBoy89, who adopted it, is inactive; and there are no other contributors other than me, AStranger195. Thanks in advance for helping us! Thank you for helping us in our cause! The following wiki, the [[w:c:cities|'Towns, Villages, and Cities']], is in need of Revival. The following description has been provided for this wiki: It's about all cities, towns, villages, etc. It started dying in mid-2012. I'm AStranger195 and we need your help to revive this! Please contribute your wiki. Thank you for helping! Thank you for helping us in our cause!